


Quantum

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Death Note, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toast to vanishing days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum

It's March 1st on a leap year, and Shuusuke and Light are drinking tea while the snow melts outside.

Shuusuke's trying to explain why the first day of March is special on years like this, because he knows that out of all the people in the world, Light is most likely to understand what he's trying to say.

"February twenty-ninth is a mystical day," he says, running a finger along the edge of his teacup. "It doesn't technically exist most of the time, so when we're in it, it feels like we could just slip through the cracks in time and never come out the other side."

Light nods. "So when you come through into March 1st, you have—"

"—this feeling like you've escaped a dangerous situation, like stepping onto solid ground after crossing a rope bridge blindfolded. Forgive the metaphor."

"Forgiven," Light says with an easy smile, raising his cup to clink gently against Shuusuke's. "A toast, then, to vanishing days and the mornings after them."

Shuusuke smiles back and lifts the cup to his lips. "Cheers."

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: March 1st


End file.
